


Run Boy Run

by bookloser



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Adorable Harry Potter, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Badass Harry, Deaf Character, Deaf Harry Potter, Disability, Disabled Character, Disabled Character of Color, Emotional Manipulation, Evil Albus Dumbledore, F/F, F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Severus Snape, Good Slytherins, Harry is a Little Shit, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Runaway Harry, Snape to the rescue, smol Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2020-01-10 23:19:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18417953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookloser/pseuds/bookloser
Summary: Harry Potter never learnt his name.Never learnt love.Nor did he learn how to love magic.Hell-he never learnt about Hogwarts.He did however learn how to be a sarcastic pain in the ass to all who try to fight him.And when Snape finds The-Boy-Who-Died... well shit gets real.And as it always seems to be (at least to him)- Snape To The Rescue





	1. Freak

**Author's Note:**

> sooooo.... this is my first fic and I hope you like it! don't worry it. get's better... kinda..... maybe.....

 

**SIX YEARS OLD**

 

Under the stairs of number 4. Privet Drive, a little boy sat motionless, staring at the letters carved into his chest. this one said WORTHLESS. He didn't know how many others he had; _he didn't know anything_ , he thought bitterly. He didn't get to go to school. School was for good boys and Sir hadn't been able to beat to freak out of him yet. But that's okay, it's not like he deserves to go to school and he was sure that books weren't that fun to read anyway.

He held in a sob as he reached to get some tissues to clean up the blood that had fallen onto the floor- he was a burden, he doesn't get a mattress, but that was okay because he slept on an old pair of clothes and that was plenty more than he deserved. As he cleaned he scolded himself,  _stupid Freak, why can't you do anything right? maybe if we get all the blood out Aunt Petunia would love us..._

But he was so tired. Not necessarily because of his head- which to be honest hurt like a _bitch_ from when the boot came down on him... but because of life. He used to ask Nunca (his now dead pet snake) why he had to suffer when all the other boy's didn't but Aunt Petunia told him he wasn't like other boys.

He was Freakboy.

he liked to call himself Freak though, because it was like a nickname all for him! His Aunt and Uncle where very kind because they used his nickname sometimes even though he was a Bad Boy.

He knew that now. He understood that he was bad. But he'd do his best to be good.

If he kept working then one day he'd get a smile or even a hug!

 

 

 

**TEN YEARS OLD**

 

'Come here, you fucking bastard!' Uncle Vernon roared as the little boy ran. _He couldn't do it anymore._ He let out a small shriek when a meaty hand grabbed his neck and then immediately shrunk back knowing what would happen for his bad behaviour. 

' Was that a sound? Did I give you permission to speak?' Spittle flew everywhere but still he didn't move, hopefully letting his uncle get the worst of his anger out verbally. It didn't work. 

'You wanna speak? Huh Freak? Well then- Imma teach you to _scream_. And scream he did as his uncle unbuckled his trousers and pulled out  his-

'No please! please I'll behave! Please!' Sobbed the boy while his Uncle taught him just how much of a Freak he was.

You might be asking yourself- where was Dudley and Aunt Petunia? _Please_... They didn't care. In the months that followed Dudley would join in with his knife or dick while Aunt Petunia praised her husband for being brave enough to go through such an ordeal.

Freak didn't hate them for it.

How could he? They said he deserved it and they must be right. _They must be,_ he thought while he lay in bed after a particularly violent day. Dudley hadn't won a football match (online of course) and he'd wanted to release his stress.

So, he sat in his cupboard, darkness surrounded him. It was reassuring and petrifying. It was calming because after all that had happened that day, the dark felt like no one could see what was occurring, like of all this was not real.

Make-believe.

No one could see his shame. And with that thought, he fell into a fitful sleep.

 

The next day something happened. Something bad.

A letter came.

Now at first, Freak didn't know what was wrong. He gave all the post to his Uncle, not knowing one was special but when he went back to cooking breakfast, he felt a shadow line up behind him. Sir put the letter in front of him,

'Do you know what that says? What that means?' Freak stared at the squiggly lines, trying to make some sense of it but to no avail, and shook his head. Sir was being very calm and it frightened FreakBoy. 

'It means... that you're still a fucking Freak!' He yelled, smashing the boy into the wall. It didn't stop there. As the boy crumbled onto the floor his Uncle started kicking him, his face purple with anger. it was only when Freak started coughing up blood that he stopped. 

'you burnt breakfast. I expect it ready when I come back down,' his uncle stated as he went upstairs, 'and you stained my fucking shirt.' He muttered as he frowned at the little boys blood on his ghastly green button up.

With a groan, Freak pulled himself up the floor feeling himself heal already. that was a trick he learnt early on to stop people for asking questions. he didn't want anyone to know what a bad boy he was. When breakfast was on the table he went back to his cupboard and sat down carefully allowing his probably punctured lung to repair its self. He knew this wasn't normal, it was because he had a disease. He had magic. And magic was very very bad.

 

The next few weeks where of the same very ordinary nature. He got up, did his chores and any other... extra things his Uncle and Cousin had planned and stayed in his cupboard. The letter went forgotten with his Uncle sending back a reply, saying Freak didn't want to go. Go to what, Freak was still trying to figure out but it wasn't any concern to him anyway. Uncle would never do anything that wasn't in his best interest. That afternoon everyone was going about their own business when a knock sounded at the door. Freak opened it to see a very stern looking lady, wearing some very weird clothes, looking rather put out to be here.

'Ah, there you are child. Dumbledore was worried something had happened to you, what with the strange reply. So I volunteered to come give you a letter myself.' she said while holding the letter out infant of her. Freak just stared at it blankly. 

'oh, that's right! I forgot to introduce my self. Professor McGonagall, Deputy Head of Hogwarts, school for witchcraft and wizardry.' she said with a small smile on her face. realisation dawned on Freak- this was the school his Aunt and Uncle where trying to protect him from. He knew he it wouldn't be so easy as to just say no so he tried to be smart about it. he plastered on a grin and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly,

'Sorry Miss, but I'm going somewhere else. Another teacher came and said they'd give me a scholarship and everything. Me and my family where about to go get my supplies now." The Professor looked shocked. But she didn't tell him that there was no other school for magic so he knew he'd guessed right. He wasn't smart- but even he knew that there would have to be more than one school for magic in the _entire_ world.

'Well, this is an interesting development. I don't suppose you'll change your mind?' Freak shook his head, 'no I didn't think you would. Your Father was just ask stubborn, you know.' Freak startled at the mention of his Good-for-Nothing Father. He wanted to ask her if he really had hated Freak so much as to kill himself but the teacher was already turning away and so Freak walked back into the Hell-Hole he lived in. 

 

 

**TWELVE YEARS OLD**

 

_He did it._

_He ran away._

He knew his Uncle was yelling at him as he ran away limping; knife still stuck in his leg. But he gritted his teeth against the pain as he ran.

Eventually he ran out of fuel and found an abandoned warehouse that looked safe. Looking around him and seeing no one, he blended into some shadows and felt a tingly feeling wash over him as he transported himself into the building. He collapsed and propped himself up against the wall and he let out all of the pent up emotion go in one shuddering breath. His consciousness was fading but suddenly there was a pale concerned face in front of him.

He raised his hands in front of him, shielding his face as she said something, while looking down to presumably find a hair tie for her short blonde hair. 

'I don't know what you're saying,' he croaked out. Realisation dawned on her and he saw her sign something but he told her he never learned the language. ' Do you mind just speaking slower?' She nodded.

'Are you okay? My name is Sangre. Did you run away from home?' He nodded. 

'That's okay, so did we.' He looked behind her after catching the plural and say more dirty looking kids behind her, looking at him with tears in their eyes due to his current state. 'You don't ever have to go back. You're part of our family now... that is, if that's okay with you?' Freak nodded gratefully, trying to hold the blackness at bay. She lit up with his acceptance and he stared at her with wonder in her eyes; no one ever looked at him with happiness. 

'Can you tell me your name?' He looked apprehensive at that, ' you can change it if you want, but make it good.' She said with a wink.

'What about FB?' There. That would work. FB. Short for FreakBoy- but she didn't need to know that. Sangre seemed pleased with his choice but then said, 

'Well if you insist, but I'm gonna call you Shadow because don't think we didn't see you form from the dark like some kind of mutant Alien baby.' She said waggling her finger at him. He looked at her eyes and saw laugh lines so he cracked a smile, knowing she was teasing him. She called out some other things to the other kids and suddenly there was a blanket around him.

'this is Baby.' She said gesturing to a really tall and scary looking boy with multiple tattoos and piercings. His favourite was the lip ring. ' We call him that because when we firs' saw him he had a plastic doll that he refused to let go of.' Baby roller his grey eyes and shook out his dyed red hair. She pointed to the girl next to him who had the biggest afro he'd ever seen. ' This is Silver. We call her that because she always seems to know where to steal it from. she's also deaf, so if you ever want to learn sign language, hit her up.' She stared at him with kind brown eyes and decided to take her up on her offer. 'The next but not last is Rybet... we call him that because he has a weird fascination with frogs.' She said laughing at a nice looking guy with neat brown hair and a latin complexion. 'He acts like our teacher, because he graduated at... like ten.'

'Sandy we've been through this I was fifteen.'

'Oh I'm soooo sorry.' She said rolling her eyes. FB snickered, they acted like an old married couple. He wanted to hear more but soon the pain in his leg got to be too much and he felt the floor come to meet him.

But he didn't care.

He didn't care that he was, now as of tonight, deaf.

He didn't care the Dursley's would probably try to kill him if they saw him again.

He didn't even care that he probably just joined a crime gang, filled with teenagers and kids.

Because for the first time in his life FB had something that no one could take away from him-

He had a home.

 

 


	2. Lost Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry learns how to never have to be a victim again, while Rybet decides to prove he's not just a geek- well I mean he is a geek, but like a cook geek, well you know what I mean :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I can't believe the fact that even one person gave it Kudos!!! thank you so much it made my day xxx I'm so sorry for any spelling mistakes or grammar issues but there isn't a beta with this piece and I'm dyslexic af

**FIFTEEN YEARS OLD**

 

'I will never understand how you can loose to that looser every time but win everything else.' Sangre whined as she sat by the edge of the ledge, looking down at the fighting ring below her. FB looked up at her about to give a snarky reply when-

'Ow!' FB yelped as he felt a light slap hit his arse. He scowled at the person responsible. 'Is that really necessary Baby?'

'No,' Baby smirked, 'but it is good incentive not to mess up. Focus- remember to look at the eyes, they will always give away where someone wishes to strike. Now, again.' He said folding his arms across his chest, while FB questioned why he couldn't stop thinking about how his arms looked quite nice like that. Quite nice indeed.

They got into positions and suddenly FB was attacked by multiple people. Ahhh- you didn't think just one person would be fighting this young boy did you?

You forget, this boy had great magic whirling inside his body.

Great blood pulsing through his veins.

A great mind waiting with a vision.

And right now, his vision was to pummel some ass. 

Truly it wasn’t a fair fight. He was a whirlwind of destruction; a warrior crafted by death its self. When Baby first started teaching Shadow or FB as he likes to call himself,  _(really? FB?It's just such a boring name and reminds him of facebook and he's way too cool to be named after something old people use but- sorry we're getting off topic)_  he expected him to try to injure everyone who fought him but he realised that wasn’t the case.

Don’t get him wrong, Shadow was certainly doing a lot of injuring but he was making a point to avoid some people. The people who would be nice to him before or after a fight because- as far as Baby could tell- Shadow was so used to people wanting to hurt him he just couldn't do the same to someone who seemed nice. This had caused a problem when teaching Shadow how to pickpocket but after an _incident_ where Shadow thought a man was nice and tried to return what he stole and the man... please don't make him talk about it.

But let's just say that Baby taught the man a lesson with a knife and carved into him exactly what he'd done to his little brother. And after the accident FB became a lot more determined to steal.

The fight continued for about ten minutes before people stopped trying to attack Shadow and started defending them selves. That's when Baby stepped in.

'Aight I think we have a clear winner. Shadow stays undefeated!' There was a sly grin given to Shadow saying  _well, undefeated if you don 't count me..._

There was some grumbling as the competitors left while the rest of Shadows crew hung back.

'See ya Lost Boys!' Tommy yelled, as Sangre lost her eyes at him. The name was christened to the little group of criminals when Rybet had been reading the story Peter Pan to some kids down at the local library. One of the guys who came to the fights had been there with their little sister and had commented on how he knew a little group of kids who shared ac strange resemblance to the tale. The next night when they went to the Hole (the place the fights took place) that's what everyone knew them as.  

The fights where illegal, but innocent. There wasn't any betting or anything- to be honest it was mostly about learning to protect your self and getting any frustrations out in a semi-controlled environment. Baby had suggested going when they realised Shadow might suffer with a form of PTSD due to the abuse and that since Rybet's suggestion of doing math din't work- in the _slightest_  and Sangre's way of dealing was music- and well y'know, well Silver and Baby shared a smirk and suggested putting him in a position where he'd feel less vulnerable.

Just as the group was leaving they saw Silver hanging with a girl.  Well, when I say _hanging_....she might as well have been playing tonsil hockey with her. The group snorted but kept going- well, everyone except Shadow,

'Ewwwwww. Ewie ewie ewie. That is so grooooosss. Silveeeer, why would you _do_ that?' He started fake gagging, while the rest of his gang stared at him with a mixture of amusement and aspiration. The girl Silver was with started laughing, gesturing to the little boy who was rolling on the ground so Silver would understand what was happening. ' do you _want_ to get cooties? That is so blegh,' Shadow shuddered. Everyone was now in hysterics, Shadow was so shy so to say the Lost Boys weren't getting over this for a long time would be an understatement. Silver discreetly signed,

_'you are so freaking dead dude.'_

_'it's not my fault you where dry humping someone in public'_ Shadow retorted. The rest of the group who of course also knew how to sign where in a laughing fit seeing Shadow act like this. Well everyone except for Sangre who had kind of adopted Shadow as a kid and was _not_ happy with her little angel knowing what dry humping was. She glared at him and he turned to her, signing and speaking at the same time so that everyone would understand- something they all did now without fail,

'Ah c'mon Sandy. I'm fifteen. I'm gonna know _some_ things.'

'Say's the little b-dude who nearly had heart palpitations over a kiss.' She said dryly. The learnt very quickly to never use the word _boy_ around Shadow.

'But that's different, she's my _sister_ , I don't want to see that. And she's like fourteen' The rest of the group all sucked in a sharp breath, he'd never called anyone of them anything like that. He was too scared that if he admitted it out loud they'd all leave him but he didn't realise his slip up.

'Um, little bro- I'm seventeen.' Silver piped in. Shadow went very red while everyone chuckled. 

It wasn't till later that night at the warehouse when after an honest meal- bread stolen from a fancy ass shop and the routine kisses where given out that Rybet reflected on the day and caught something Shadow had said. He got the others to wake up, leaving Shadow asleep, luckily he was deaf or that kid would have woken up multiple times with how noisy a clumsy Rybet could be. They all gathered around the small fire they kept going,

'Did anyone notice something Shadow said today?' Rybet asked. Baby snorted,

'Mate I noticed a great many things he said today. Damn that kid can be funny...' We all felt the unspoken  _if he wasn't so scared that every time he spoke he'd be beaten._ They all knew he'd been abused but they didn't know how bad. He wouldn't speak about it. 

'Yeah, but it was this one thing he said that got to me.' Rybet looked up from his hands to stare at the group, ' he's fifteen.' The group paused. 

' _Are you sure you heard him right_?' signed Silver. Rybet nodded. They all sat in silence for a while after that. He saw Baby wipe a tear from his eye,

'He looks so small...'

'I thought he was just a small eleven year old. To say he's _fifteen_?' Sangre whispered. Silver slammed down a fist,

'Those fucking bastards! I'll make them pay!' she said eying up her favourite knife. Rybet, ever the peace activist,

'No. We won't hurt them. Not physically.' Everyone looked at him in surprise. They knew what he was going to do. You see, he's not cyborg.

Or a robot.

Or any other crazy thing you could possibly imagine.

He does however have a photographic memory.

That’s it.

And that might not sound like a lot but it was the difference between life and death in this line of work ( and by line of work, we're refuring to crime).

When he was fourteen he hacked into the Secret Services. What people often forget is that children are way smarter than adults are. They don’t think about the probability or the facts. They think about what they would do and what they can do to find information out.

If you play hide and seek with a kid you’ll see that once they’ve played through possible situations and none of them are working they use the fail safe and make the hider think they’re injured or upset.

They draw them out.

He did the same. When Rybet was hacking into their system he had four other computers copying his movements in different locations. So, when they took their attention off him, he was able to find a hole in their system. Considering his sister is the Boss (capital B) he got in a wee spot of trouble.

Meaning he was disowned.

But not before he found out some really whacky things that the government where hiding from everyone. So here's what he was thinking- he'd mess around with certain things, bills, credit scores, how much debt they're in. And once all of that's done, well, he'd be contacting the friends he made when he hacked the governments system.

He'd be contacting Diagon Alley.

 


	3. Shadow Meets a Snake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rybet decides to go to Diagon Alley to meet up with a certain Potions Master. What happens when the two meet?

 

'But whyyyyyyyyyyy,' exclaimed Shadow. Rybet didn't turn around from where he was fishing inside his crate of belongings to find some weird gold coins. What he didn't know Is that a certain little kid had them hidden in his coat pocket.

'Because I said so.' 

'Pffft that doesn't work on me. You're being so mysterious. Are you like a spy or something? You gonna meet up with your information dude? Oh! I know what it is... you're meeting up with a _girrrrlfrieeend_ ," Rybet turned four shades darker with that comment, while glancing to where Sangre was eating a pop tart. How people can eat those was beyond him but when Sangre did it- it just... it just, well it just made him want to ~~steal~~  buy every type on the planet for her. The look didn't go unnoticed by Shadow yet he didn't do anything except smile wickedly and go right up to the girl.

'Hey Sandy,' he said while battering his ridiculously long eyelashes.

'Ya applesauce?' She replied sweetly. Oh right- Shadow should probably explain that weird little nickname.

So:

They had been in a shop, doing some browsing when a lady had come up to Shadow. She started asking him all these questions. 

'Why hello Darling, where's your Mother?'

'In the car.'

'What kind of car? Maybe I saw it on my way in.'

'Um... I don't know?'

And so on and so on it went. Until...

'Can you tell me your name?' She inquired.

Shadow's gaze darted around wildly while the rest of his family looked on in various stages of concern (and amusement from Baby), until he saw a certain shape. 

'Sauce.'

The woman startled backwards.

'I beg your pardon?'

'My name, it's Sauce.' And with that, he grabbed the packet of tomato sauce and ran for it, the lady looking on at him dumbstruck and the shopkeeper hurling insults as the rest of the Lost Boys pegged it after him.

After that incident Sangre started inventing different types of sauce to call him, much to Shadows chargon. However... the part of him who had grown up wishing for a nickname, wishing for love couldn't help but preen under the terms of very weird endearment. But that didn't stop Shadow from playing up his frustration of never being called FB- regardless of the fact that he had started calling himself Shadow inside his head as well. 

But back to the present,

'I'm kinda cold.' Shadow said pulling out a pout. Now on anyone else, this would look ridiculous but this kid didn't even realise how bloody adorable he was, making everyone just want to ruffle his hair. 

'Awwww, come here,' she said while pulling him on top of her lap, never mind that he was only two years younger than her. As she hugged him, Shadow found Rybet's incredulous face and waggled his eyebrows at him while wrapping his arms around her. And just when Rybet was about to give a slow clap at the sly little bugger, the kid pulled out the money pouch containing his seventeen sickles. 

_'You're still not coming.'_ Mouthed Rybet, and Shadow scowled and tossed him the money and a kind little gesture telling him exactly where he could shove it up.

 

One long ass train ride later and Rybet was standing outside a very dodgy looking pub named the Leaky Cauldron.

He knew he should go in but he had just realised one wee problem in his plan of revenge.

'Mr. Callyron I'm not sure if your time away from civilisation has effected your general knowledge but generally when you have a meeting: you show. Up. Clean.' Drawled a bored voice from behind him. Rybet turned around to see the same greasy git who had saved his life after a particularly bad burn, from when he'd been trying to re-make his broken computer. They entered the pub and Rybet tried not to look so weirded out by the clothes. Yes, it was the clothes he had a problem with, not the magic. 

'Well sorry I don't meet your expectations of clean but surprisingly, your advice on etiquette aren't what I'm here for.' Retorted Rybet. 'Also call me Rybet.' He added. Sevreus Snape raised a brow at that,

'And pray tell, what caused the change in name?'

Rybet scratched the back of his head at that, trying to make something up on the spot, 'Uh, I thought it was time for a change?'

Snape just let out a sigh at the obvious lie, ordering a glass or two to help get him through this painful meeting with his friend.

'I don't have time for your insolent lies, just tell me why I'm here, when I could be down at the Three Broomsticks to drown out the vision how how bad my O.W.L students are. And don't even get me started on dealing with those bloody Weasleys.'

'It's for my little brother-'

'You don't have a little brother.'

'Okay well now I do. We-'

'Who else is involved?'

'Oh my God! If you stop interrupting me I'll get there. Geez dude!'

'My apologies. However I would like to pay my condolences for you having to have resorted to using "geez dude" in a sentence.' Snape smirked. Rybet just scowled.

'Alright, this is the truth because quite frankly I don't want to tiptoe around it. I'm in a kinda gang. We don't do drugs or anything like that, it's just. safe place for kids to go. We all have different names to separate us from our past but one boy there had the worst case of abuse I've ever seen and I want revenge for him. Sev, he doesn't even understand that what they did to him was wrong.' Rybet pleaded with the surly man. Snape looked up from his glass of firewiskey. 

'I'll need his name. And the extent of what they did to him. Is his new family okay or is he in foster care?'

'Right about that...' Rybet looked nervous, 'I uh, idon'tknowhisnameorexactlywhattheydidtohim.' he rushed out in one big breath.

'Mr. Callyron, you should know I do not accept mumbling.'

'I said that I em, well I don't know his exact name or what they actually did to him.' 

Snape pinched the bridge of him nose, 

'And what exactly can you tell me?'

'He goes by FB but everyone calls him Shadow and he's-' whatever he was going to say was interrupted by the boy himself suddenly appearing,

'Wait a fucking second! You're here because of _me_?' Shadow bursted. 

'Shadow what the _fuck_ are you doing here!' Rybet yelled standing up from his seat.

'I'm spying on you wha' does it look like I'm doing! Silver wanted to hang ou' with her new girlfriend so I decided to go my work in London but then I saw yous with a greasy looking dude and thought I'd see if this was why you wanted those weird ass coins but then I heard yo-' Shadow's rambling was cut off by Rybet

'And you didn't think to get Baby to come with you???'

'I'm not a kid anymore! I don't need him to watch me, I never get caught!'

'That's not what I meant and you know it! What if you had ran into the very people you ran awa-'

'Children! _Sit down_ now. _Both_ of you.' Snape hissed. The kids both did abruptly, having forgotten about the man sitting across from them. 'Now, why don't we all talk about this in a calm manner. You,' he said turning to look at the boy who had supposedly been the reason Rybet had contacted him. 'Look at a man when he speaks to you.' 

And as Shadow lifted his green eyes to meet the cold yet curious black of Snapes', the man's world tilted on his axis.

'Lily?' He gasped out, stumbling out of his chair in shock. Snape reached forwards, not seeing how the boy flinched back violently, and lifted his bangs to see one very peculiar scar. And so as the Potions Master saw the eyes of his long dead love, he did the only thing he could think of.

He took the boy by the arm, and apparated them both into Hogwarts.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bloody Hell guys... this story has literally become my life line and is all I can think about writing- which reeeeeally isn't good when you consider I have GCSE's oops
> 
> Also incase there's a bit of confusion, I made Shadow older then he was before purely on the fact that I want to get to the good angst parts ;)


	4. You Make Me Want To Avada Kedavra Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape realises why people don't kidnap teenagers, Rybet get's scolded

**HOGWARTS**

 

'What the fuck is wrong with you! Stop kicking me! What have I possibly done to deserve this treatment!' Snape yelped as Shadow tried his best to do as much damage as possible from where he sat tied up on a chair.

Seriously, you borrow someone without their permission, and suddenly _you're_ the Bad Guy.

Snape had been trying to get the boy to look at him for an hour but he wouldn't respond to his name, nor any other prompting (aka bribes of sugar), nor would he stop trying to throttle the Potions Master, so Snape did the only thing he could think of- he tied him to a chair. Not his best decision, he will admit, but considering the fiend from Hell had been screaming bloody murder since he got here. Was it really that hard just to get a bit of peace and quiet around here? He needed to find out how the boy had managed to place such powerful glamours on himself to make him look like the late Harry Potter.

Truly it had been something for the Headmaster to find out that Potter had never arrived at another Wizarding School and upon looking at the Blood Wards on Privet Drive, and seeing them broken, Dumbledore had reached a conclusion: Death Eaters found him and Harry didn't leave alive. The Wizarding World had grieved, to say the least.

'Let me go! Let me go you _motherfucking son of a bitchy rat bastard's-'_ Snape cast a silencing charm and let out a sigh. He needed something stronger than water if he was going to figure out what the hell to do with this Potter lookalike. He didn't want to resort to potions just yet, he was, after all, just a child, and potions had been known for being rather painful to consume when their intention was to break a spell.

 He turned his back on the boy and started walking out to find a stronger beverage until he remembered children need to eat. With a wave of his hand the charm was undone and the sound of broken sobbing could be heard.At least that ingestive screaming had stoped. _Honestly_ , there had been times where he had been pronouncing words completely wrong- a trait that annoyed Severus to no end. Without turning around Snape started trying to find where he put some nutrient potions, if he was leaving his private chambers, he might as well deliver somethings Madame Pomfrey had been asking for.

'I'm going to the kitchen boy, would you like anything to eat?' When the boy kept on sobbing and showed no indication that he'd heard him, Snape repeated the question louder. Again, nothing from the boy. How very typical. He boy showed all the adeptness of a toddler. 

Wonderful...

'Fine,' Snape snarled when the boy refused to answer, 'starve.' And with a dramatic- but very called for billow of his robes, he stormed out of his room not remembering to lock the door behind him, nor seeing his calendar flash to remind him he had a chess match with a certain godson of his in five minuets.

 

**LONDON, WAREHOUSE**

 

'You did _what_?'  Sangre screeched. Rybet sat on the floor with his hands in his head getting told off by one _very_ mad momma bear. Rybet had been getting his ass handed to him for the last seventeen minutes and was _not_ looking forward to having the rest of the gang arrive. Bu as fate would have it-

'Baby, Silver, come here!'

' _What's going on? Where's Shadow?_ ' Silver signed.

'Whydon' you ask Rybe' hmmm? Ask Rybet!' Sangre said looking distressed. Silver came and made soothing sounds,

' _Okay sweetie that was a bit too fast for me to read. Can you take some deep breaths for me and try again?'_ Sangre locked onto Silver's hands, seemingly trying to focus on deciphering the gestures as a way to relax. After a few minutes of Sangre trying to speak but just breaking down into sobs and her hands not being able to make out some of the signs as they where to shaky, Rybet decided to step in. Placing a hand on both Baby's and Silver's leg she looked down at him and Baby glared, already sensing something was wrong.

'So, I uh... I lost Shadow.' Both teenagers went very still.

'What do you mean, you _lost_ Shadow?' Baby said quietly. Rybet started fidgeting with his hands trying to figure out the best way to get out with his life. Once he had a pretty good idea, he started speaking and signing again,

'Well, ya see, a uh wizard kidnapped him.' 

_'Sweet Baby Jesus he's gone insane.'_ Silver signed, eyes wide with disbelief.

'I'm not crazy! Y'know when I said I had connections that could do things to help us get revenge for Shadow? Well, they're wizards. I had made a friend with one of them, a teacher some school for people who can go magic and we met up at a pub. Turns out Shadow had decided to go to the same part of London as me, saw me go in and because no kid has ever been better at lipreading then him- understood that we where talking about him. He came crashing in and the next thing you know- Bam! Both of them are gone... But on the plus side, I think I know where they went.'

Silver did a small clap, using her knives to make the sound. With her hands full she spoke which in it's self was terrifying. Silver hated speaking, preferring the accuracy of BLS.

'Well guys, did you hear that? He _thinks_ , he knows where they went with our little brother.' She turned to stare at him , 'I'm gonna kill you.' She leaped at him but Baby had expected it and hauled her over his shoulder, knowing she wouldn't use her knives on him.

'Thanks dude.' Rybet breathed a sigh of relief. One that was short lived when Baby came close to him- Silver still across his shoulder, and punched him right in the eye.

'Couldn't let her do any permanent damage, we might need you later.' 

He placed Silver down and gestured to wear Rybet was now clutching his eye and swearing vividly. She nodded to him and put her knives back where they belonged. They all sat down in what they had dubbed their meeting place for when discussing Shadow- because yes, that boy got in so much bloody trouble that it was necessary to have a meeting space just for him, all of them chasing a dirty blanket to sit on around the fire pit.

Sangre stared into the flames,

'We need a Game Plan.' She stated, looking across into every battered but determined face. 

'Any ideas?'

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter but I just reeeeeeeally wanted to leave it on two cliff hangers.  
>  Next chapter Shadow meets a certain pair troublemakers not to mention on blonde prat....
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day! x


	5. Is Your Colour Natural?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow meets Malfoy and his hair is sooooooo soft

**HOGWARTS**

 

'Who is Salazar's name are you?' A haughty voice demanded by the doorway. Now usually, this is where the hero would snap his head up in shock and then use his mind to convince this stranger to let him go or whatnot.

But this is Shadow. 

Shadow wasn't exactly aware of anything except that there where 148- no, 149 tiles of the ceiling. 

Being ignored didn't really fair well with the teen who had purposely posed when he saw quite a bloody delicious jawline connected to a rather bloody delicious boy, so stalking forwards he grabbed the boys chin and jammed it down so that they could look at each other in the eye. And by Merlin did this boy not have the most amazing eyes... all green like Slytherin but- not exactly the same shade and so pretty, was that a fleck of gold? It must have been, he was just _magical..._ and apparently screaming in his ear.

'Let me go! What the fuck is _wrong_ with you people? Didn't they teach you guys _anything_ in kidnapping school? Why don't I give you a hint- don't _fucking kidnap someone_ with no money they can give and a hoard of hormonally unstable family who are going to _burn shit down_ just to get to me! Oh fuck! That's why you're here isn't it? They're already started burning things down-' 

'Will you shut. Up.' The other boy drawled, leaning in closely with a smirk on his face and covering the boys mouth with his hand. He stepped away. 'Lovely. Now why don 't we try this again. The name's Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. And you are?'

'Shadow. Just Shadow.'

'Well Just Shadow, would you care to explain to me why in Merlin's name you're tied up in my God-father's private rooms?' Draco had a horrible realisation, 'Oh Merlin- _tell me_ this isn't some kind of kinky foreplay?'

'Uh no. How would that even work, we're both- never mind. Could you just undo these ropes for me?'

'Why should I? How do I know you aren't his prisoner?' 

'Well if I was, don't you think he would have made sure no one could enter his uh his private rooms? It was a silly prank that went wrong really.' Shadow thought quickly.

'Hmmmm, I'll bet it was those insufferable Weasley twins that did it.' Malfoy pondered out loud and with a swish of his wand and a muttered spell, Shadow was free. Shadow looked at the boy in disbelief.

How dumb could you _be_?

If he lived in the streets, Hell; if he lived with the Dursley's he'd be dead within a week. Well, he probably wasn't a Freak like Shadow so he guesses the Dursley's would like Draco just fine. 'Well come along, we haven't got all day. You can come to my dorm and tell me why I haven't seen you before. ' Draco said with another appreciative look. What he didn't see was Shadow flinch as soon as he saw the Draco check him out.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

'Noooooo!' Shadow gasped in howls of laughter, 'You didn't?' 

A grinning dark haired girl ruffled his hair, not seeing the boy shrink away a bit, 'You can bet all the galleons you own I did. Poor Draco still hasn't gotten over it.' Speaking of Draco, the teen had not been pleased when upon entering the supposedly empty common room his ex-best friend had pounced on them and dragged them up to Draco's bed to start embarrassing him. 

'Pansy- you messed with my hair. I'm going to get retribution. It's never been touched and I plan for it to stay that way.'

'Hold on a sec! There is no way your hair is like that naturally.' Shadow exclaimed.

'Please, it took centuries of inbreeding for that hair to occur.' Pansy scoffed. Shadow wasn't sure if that was a joke... 'But onto the important stuff, so how did you two meet?' Shadow turned to Draco in confusion not understanding what she meant, they told her they saw each other in the 'Sev's' private rooms already, but by the time he had shuffled so that he could read at a good angle he was sure he had missed quite a lot of the conversation,

'-like me at all in that way. Please Pansy you really can't assume.' Draco rushed out looking very red.

Shadow looked down not caring if they said something important, he couldn't believe Draco could tell he was a Freak so quickly, after all, the Lost Boys where still figuring it out.

Pansy however, was extremely amused. She had never quite seen the blonde look quite so... unraveled. She liked the boy immediately- she was curious though, about Shadow's origin. He hadn't presented a last name, though it could be because he was of a low status. Perhaps he believed the misconception that all Slytherins where bigots, or that those who's parents where twats, must be themselves. Who would blame his though? All three houses thought they where evil, why would this smol bean be any different... 

'Well if you insist darling.' She purred. 'If you insist.' She gave Draco an innocent grin and he internally just went: _shit_. 

She tapped Shadow on the shoulder when he didn't reply to his own name. He seemed to get lost in his own thoughts a lot, never seeming to hear someone but he was also very intense she thought, when you spoke he'd watch your face with rapt attention and by Merlin she could imagine how much a certain blonde diva must preen under his gaze. He jumped a little and looked at her sheepishly with a touch of sadness. Really, this boy had tragic angst teen down to a notch.

'Shadow sweetheart. I was just wondering exactly how you got here?' She'd been going to ask him something else but well, he might be cute but she was willing to bet so where a lot of serial killers.

'Sev brought me,' he replied remembering how Draco had mentioned that name when referring to the rooms he'd been in. 'We uh met,' _well kinda_ , 'at a bar and one thing led to another and here we are.'

'Oh, you must be a transfer student or something. After the Triwizard Cup you must have visited and seen that this school is better.' She said rather smugly. Shadow was fixated on a word she had said though. This was a _school_?

_Where teachers allowed to kidnap kids?_

He wouldn't know as he'd never been but maybe there was a rule that said they where allowed to.

Huh.

Who knew. Learn something new everyday. He smiled thinking about how weird it must be to know your teachers could kidnap you when he remembered something else she said.

Triwizard.

Tri-Wizard.

Wizard.

Magic. 

_Shit_. 

He was in a bad school. Nononononono! This couldn't be happening. He started to hyperventilate- what id Sir found out? He'd get the belt for sure. Oh dear god what if he thought that wasn't enough? 

While Shadow started spiralling, two friends gave each other worried looks.

'What's going on? Are you okay?' Draco said worriedly.

Pansy tried reaching for Shadow's shoulder but he flinched away violently and shouted out a warbled, 'No! Please!' 

They started debating whether or not they should get help when as suddenly as it began it stoped. 

'Shit! We killed him Pans! We killed the hot guy!' Draco wailed. Pansy went to check,

'He's sleeping you great dolt!' She scowled and wacked him across the back of his head, ruining his hair. He glared at her,

'One- that was rude and unnecessary. Two- what the hell do we do now?'

'I don't think we should get a teacher, we don't want anyone to see him in this vulnerable state nor do we want word getting around. You said the Weasley's tied him to a chair?' Draco nodded his conformation. 'Hmmm, well I'm guessing he's had enough excitement today. I'll bet something bad happened when the Triwizard cup thing was going on, like a creative died or something and now he associates it with that. Dumbledores out, the old baboon would use this against Slytherin and I really don't feel like getting your Godfather involved. He's so bloody _dramatic_.'

'Well where did you think I learnt it from?'

'Oh hush you. Personally I think the best plan is just to let him sleep. They must have planned to do his sorting in private but it's obvious he'd be a Slytherin with those eyes. Maybe he was already sorted? You know what? I think he definitely was.' She decided, wheels turning in her head.

'And how do you figure that?' The blonde interjected.

'Oh Draco, think about it. He got pranked by the twins and who was responsible for him? Snape. Obviously, the responsibility would fall on the Head of House. Shadow said Snape and him met at a bar, that must have been an informal interview and I bet he wanted to go to Slytherin once he met our  _charming_ Potions Master. I wonder why his trunk isn't here? Never mind that he can borrow some of your robes. Can you imagine how funny it would be if we walked down to breakfast with another Slytherin that no one has seen before? Yes, well done Pansy, we are soooo doing this.' She said with a note of pride in her voice.

'Was I even needed in this conversation?' Draco asked dryly.

'You're my favourite accessory so yes.' She retorted. He flipped her the bird as he started looking around for spare robes.

'I've got to say, this boy is tiny. He must be at least two years below us. I guess that's not too much of an age gap.' Draco commented.

'When you're older sure. But people might have something to say mind you.' 

Draco just gave an evil smirk, 'all the better.' 

They both looked at each other before they burst into laughter.

'Pans, unfold my bed will you.' Draco instructed as he picked up a sleeping Shadow. Once the bed was open Draco carefully laid the boy down and tucked him in.

'He is rather cute isn't he. I don't think he's old enough to classify as hot but he'll definitely get there.' She said side-eyeing Draco. He chose to ignore the subtle reminder of  earlier on when he might have lost his cool a bit and thought they'd killed him. _Well who could blame him_ , he sniffed. _It caught him by surprise_. 'Uh Draco, where do you plan to sleep?' She said, realising that it would be wildly inappropriate to go to sleep in the same bed as an unconscious boy that they barely knew.

'Why with you of course.' He grinned

'Yay!' She squealed. 'Slummberpartyyyyyyy! What colour do you want to paint your nails?' She questioned.

'I'm thinking black with green sparkles.'

Pansy raised an eyebrow. 'And this decision of course would have nothing to do with a _black_ haired boy with _sparkly green_ eyes?'

'Of course not.' He winked. She chucked and went by Shadows side,

'He can sleep through a lot of noise huh?' She said soothing his hair. It was so _soft_ and curly... she just couldn't help her self. But as she did, his bangs moved out of her way and she stilled.

'Draco...' The silver eyed boy moved to her side, ' We have a problem.' 

And with one shakey hand moved Shadows bangs out of his face to reveal-

One big fucking problem in the shape of a lightning scar.

 

 

 


	6. Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Pansy continue freaking out while the Lost Boy's put their first plan in action

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why helloooooo my little gremlins! Sorry it took so long to post, I've had to revise for the GCSE's ugh :/

**HOGWARTS**

 

'Pansy...'

'Yes Draco?' Pansy whispered looking faint.

'We got a motherfucking problem.' Draco said with wide eyes.

'I believe I already mentioned that.'

'I felt this scenario allowed the phrase to be repeated.' He said dryly.

'Well in that case allow me to add some new dialogue- WHY ARE YOU BEING SO CALM ABOUT THIS?? WE HAVE THE FUCKING BOY-WHO-LIVED IN YOUR BED!' She screeched. Draco winced wondering if there was any banshee in her bloodline because _Merlin's tits_ that girl could scream. 

'Pansy dear, you know how to read right?' He inquired. She shot him a seething look and it took all he had to only flinch once she looked away. 'I'll take that as a yes. Anyway, I'm assuming you've read the Daily Prophet?'

'Of course I've read the Daily Prophet, what does that have to do with-' 

Draco raised an eyebrow, as Pansy suddenly developed a smirk.

'Well, well, well.... Draco sweetheart- it look's like we have ourselves one very naughty boy.'

'Right well I'm going to sleep.'

'Uh Dray? You are aware of what's happening?'

'Sure, I probably took Sev's prisoner out for lovely tour of my bed chambers.'

Seeing Pansy's unimpressed look

'Well it's not like he's actually naked!'

'Mmmmmhhhhmmm.'

'Oh fuck off but bring the chocolate frogs.'

'Why?'

'Please, you think having a stowaway is any reason to stop a slumber party? Darling, this just means we get to plot while drunk.' He said turning away from his friend and the temptation to wake the boy up with a kiss. 'Don't forget to bring the nail polish!' He called back as he stormed into the girls dorm- the magic didn't work in the Slytherin dorms because please- they're Slytherins and if they want to slyther-into someones bed, no old fool is going to stop them. 

Pansy stared at Draco leaving then turned her attention onto the Shadow-Potter-look-a-like,

'Please don't break his heart.' She whispered. 

Her words floated around the dorm room and Shadow rubbed his ears, almost as if he could hear the softly spoken plead from a Slytherin girl who had never wished for anything in her life.

 

____________________________________________________

 

**OUTSIDE DIAGON ALLEY**

 

'Who's brilliant idea was this again?' Baby said pouting. The whole gang held their breath, trying to hold in laughter and embarrassment. _Holy crap_ they couldn't believe they got him to wear it. 

And by _it_ \- we're talking Wizard robes. 

They where all wearing them but everyone knew that Baby still wasn't completely sold on the idea of y'know, magic and weren't sure if he'd play along with the plan.

A very sour Silver put her hand up and he sighed. Their little thief was just a wee bit pissed when she ended up breaking up with her girlfriend because apparently- and this is a direct quote- " _going off into the bloody sunset to find some stupid little teen is just fucking stupid. Just leave him_ "

Silver handled that as well as you can imagine. 

But too be fair, when she threw the knives she wasn't _trying_ to do any _permanent_ damage...

Oh _please_ , the hair will grow back and it's not _Silver's_ fault if she 'accidentally' cut the bitches ear- never mind that she never misses.

'Right.' Rybet clapped, obviously trying to get Silver to stop swirling her knives dangerously as she thought about current events. 'Who want's to go over the plan?'

'Oh Shit up Ry. We got this.' Sangre sighed. Everyone was still a tad bit mad about him loosing Shadow. 'It's simple. We all wait here pretending to be talking and every time someone opens up the portal thingie, one or two of us go in. From there we try to find out as much info about the school you think this Snape guy works at and "borrow" enough Money to be able to use this Floo powder thing you said they used to get somewhere close to the school where we can then sneak in.' She finished crossing her arms.

'Yup that about sums it up. And if anyone ask's your name or why we're not in school?' Rybet prompted.

' _We only know how to speak BSL_.' Silver signed.

'Correct. And remember, stay away from anything that says Gringotts. All of their things have curses and tracking spells for stealing.'

Then as the minutes went by they all slowly filtered in, trying to contain their amazement of the Alley. Sure enough they  Sangre thought she was going particularly well when she saw a red-headed guy laughing with a massive pouch peaking out of his pocket.

_Bingo_

She crept up to him, grabbed the pouch and walked away, not seeing the engraved initials _B.W_ on the side of now her hefty little pouch, nor the symbol on the side pronouncing it property of Gringotts. But perhaps most discouraging for the thief, was her being so in shock with her surrounding that she missed someone watching her as she walked away.

Bill Weasley watched the enigma leave with his money and with a few muttered words under his breath, a tracing spell. They'd be seeing each other soon enough.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just wondering what u guys thought so far and any suggestions will always be taken into account!


	7. In My Defence...

 

 

**HOGWARTS**

 

When Shadow woke up he groaned. He had fucking done it again- knocked himself out. It was a defence mechanism from back at the Dursleys, when the beatings got really bad- boom- his whole body shut down. He thought it must have been from shock at first but then just became the default setting from when in doubt, though he wondered what had happened this time.

Eh, he didn't really care as long as it continued working.

Speaking of working... he was sure Baby or someone would have woken him up to get working on taking from the rich and giving to the poor (a.k.a themselves). He opened his eyes and that's when everything that happened rushed back to him.

'Well fuck me backwards with a crap covered lollipop...' he muttered. 

*

Unknowing to Shadow, a certain Slytherin named Blaise had stormed into the room with his second cup of coffee expecting a silver haired demon to start whining about getting up but instead he found... _that_. 

And by _that_  he means a boy with the most _refined_ language and accent who most _definitely_ didn't have a certain oder to him nor the looks of a street rat. And _of course_ this boy wasn't a perfect mirror of James Potter- there was a picture of the man playing Quidditch with his then team near the fields, (he wasn't a stalker _thank you very much)_ and this boy was _certainly_ not ignoring him as he cleared his throat for the FUCKING FITH TIME! 

Getting bored of waiting to be acknowledged he marched straight up to the boy, discarding his cup of coffee on a ledge and tugged on his sleeve. Unsurprisingly the boy squealed.

Lovely.

 _Just_ the pitch Blaise want's his eardrums to be aquatinted with at seven in the morning.

'Who are you? Where's Dray and Pansy?' He warbled. Blaise sighed. Of course those two miscreants managed to find a new student before anyone else had a chance to sink their claws into him. They must be so proud of their little pet, bet they can't wait to show him off. Actually... that wasn't a bad idea. If they went through all this effort just to be the ones to show him off, wouldn't it just be oh so very tragic if this boy was introduced to the school under Blaise's arm instead?

Oh yes...

tragic indeed.

' _Hola pendejo, quieres que te coma tu culo?_ '

'Huh?'

'I asked if you wanted to eat with me? You look a little peckish.' Blaise said innocently (I'll give you hint- that's not what he said). Oh how he'd missed having foreigners not understanding spanish. After First Year, he'd been insulting his friends for so long that they started to understand little worlds and phrases.

'Um... I don't know you.'

'Oh right, just call me Blaise.' Blaise had stopped offering his surname right around the death of his Mother's third husbands death.

'I'd still like to see Dray and Pansy.' How... interesting. The boy had a nickname for the Prince of Slytherin. 

'Yes, they're having breakfast. They asked me to show you to the room- got called in by a professor.' 

The raven haired boy seemed wary but the thought of food was enough for any boy to risk it. 

'Alright let's go. You can call me Shadow by the way.' As Shadow made for the door, Blaise grabbed his arm, causing Shadow to jump. Now, Draco and Pansy weren't exactly known for being the most observant but Blaise had always been paranoid that his Mother might one day tire of _him_ and he'll suddenly disappear under mysterious circumstances. Which is why he very much did not miss the jump nor the slight whimper. 

But he was a snake, not a fool hearted lion. He wouldn't demand answers, he'd wait and see. 

'Shadow, you seem to be missing something.' Blaise said with a raised eyebrow.

'What?'

'Your wand and robes perhaps?'

'Right.' Shadow said looking very red, 'well, uh they got lost on the way here.'

'...Right. Well, you can just wear Draco's. The prat won't mind.' He said _accio_ -ing some robes for Shadow to wear. 'You can change in the bathroom if you're shy.' He added when the boy made no indication to start changing. As the boy started to leave for the bathrooms, Blaise had a certain thought, 'and have a shower if you like!'

In a few moments both where ready to leave and walking towards the Great Hall. The robes where rather big on Shadow, Blaise thought to himself, it was actually rather cute.

 

*

 

'PAAAAANSYYYYYY!' Draco wailed.

'What is it you great oaf?' She said skidding across the pathway that lead from her room to his.

'We lost our stowaway.' He said with a look of horror. Pansy and Draco both shuffled into the room in just their fluffy socks and underwear- don't judge it's more comfy sleeping that way and they where safe from each other- and Pansy sniffed a cup of discarded coffee. Cuban.

'Blaise that son of a -'

 

*

 

Shadow was nervous. He wasn't sure how long it would take until someone realised he wasn't exactly supposed to be here. Or maybe he was. I mean the teacher did technically kidnap him, so he guessed that meant they wanted him? And maybe they would be nice? To be honest though, Shadow wasn't really complaining. He'd met a few people that seemed really nice, was wearing the best clothes he'd ever owned and had helped himself to a shower. No one had hit him for it so he supposed it was allowed. He knew Blaise was talking to him but couldn't exactly keep track of the conversation considering THE PICTURES ON THE WALL MOVED! That didn't seem to bother the other boy but Shadow was left wandering if it was an effect from a drug he might have taken subconsciously. And that's not to mention the other stuff he'd seen... seriously, the school had so many weird things it was hard to keep track of it all.

Like the staircases.

Let's not even talk about the staircases.

 

Suddenly Blaise took a sharp right and they where in front of a big set of doors. He turned to face Blaise and saw him saying,

'-is where we eat.'

And as the doors open Shadow wanted to let out a squeal. He'd never seen so much food in his life! Unknown to Shadow, the whole Hall had slowly gone quiet as more and more people noticed a new student who looked suspiciously like the pictures they'd seen around school and such. I mean, being Head Boy and a star player kinda meant photos...

They sat at the furthest table where everyone wore green robes. No one started ac conversation with him. In fact, they said nothing at all, marvelling at the fact that this boy seemed happy to be there. But as time went on and he didn't seem to say anything either, everyone got back to eating, casting looks at the boy who had arrived unexpectedly.

As Shadow sat he stared at the food longingly, he didn't want to get in trouble for touching what wasn't his but it had been so long since he last ate. He lived on the streets, remember? Sometimes there just wasn't enough. 

Blaise nudged him and he looked at the boy solely having coffee, 'Eat.' 

And so Shadow slowly started adding food to his plate and everyone smiled at what looked to be a sweet Third Year. Then he ate and all the Pureblood children dropped their mouths in horror. _The table manners_... He ate with his hands, stuffing everything into his mouth. A girl named Astoria Greengrass whispered to her friend,

'He's going to be sick.'

And by the time Shadow finished he did indeed look a little queasy. And then he reached for seconds.

 

*

Blaise had watched in morbid fascination as this act occurred, wishing that his Head of House had been present to see such a fiasco. Snape always made sure they looked and acted proper. And this... this was _not_ proper. But Snape along with Pansy and Draco had not made it to Breakfast yet and as he watched his new friends eat, he wondered where they where.

 

*

'You're telling me that you _kidnapped_ the boy?' Snape said with two fingers massaging his temples. 'From my personal chambers?' Draco and Pansy looked down at their feet.

'Well technically Sir- you kidnapped him first.' Draco intervened. The glare Snape sent him was enough for him to shut his mouth after that comment. 

'And then,' he continued as if there hadn't been an interruption, 'you proceeded to _loose_ him?'

'Well again Sir- you did actually loose him fir-'

'Mrs Parkinson I highly suggest you think about whether a months detention is worth finishing that sentence.' 

Both students shut their mouths with an audible snap from where they'd both about to intervene. 

'Where do you think this imposture could be?'

'Considering it's Blaise? Probably somewhere public.'

'Right well off we go to the Great Hall.'

And so the three of them hurried out of the Dungeons trying to look as if they where as calm and collected as possible. They didn't want everyone realising that not only was someone disrespecting the dead and doing an imitation of what Harry Potter could look like, and Snape most certainly didn't want it to be anyone but him who dragged the answers out of the boy. His plan was simple: drag the boy back the dungeons and use as much vertiserium as needed then discreetly leave him somewhere for Rybet to find- before the damned boy figured how to break into the school.

But of course nothing ever goes to plan.

Just as the three where about to enter, two streaks of red flew past them yelling,

'WE FOUND HARRY POTTER! HARRY POTTERS ALIVE!' Fred and George Weasley said standing on the Gryffindor table and holding the Marauder's Map up in the air for everyone to see. Everyone turned to the very boy they'd been looking for who sat obliviously eating his toast.

'Shit.' Draco whispered.

'Five points from Slytherin.' Snape said is disbelief at what was going on. 'But shit indeed.'

 

 

 

 


	8. Okay, hear me out-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shit goes down

 

**MIDDLE OF BLOODY NOWHERE (they think)**

 

 

'I'm seriously wondering why the hell I'm following you. At this point I might as well follow an actual frog!' Baby seethed.

Everything had been going to plan. They'd stolen enough of those gold coin thingies- galleons or something? Which they (and by they, I mean Baby, Silver, Sangre, Rybet and the honorary friend Sarcasm who never seemed to leave) had then used to pay for a kinda transportation devise with was shaped like a watch (all Baby knew was it had a weird name and reeeeeally wasn't his favourite way to travel) and they where supposed to have landed right outside of Hogwarts. 

Instead... nada.

Like there was legit nothing there except for some fucking _ruins_.

'Hey! For all we know this is Hogwarts.' Rybet said defensively. The rest of the gang looked at him with disbelief.

'Yeah, that makes perfect sense. Y'know I bet the teachers where thinking, " kids never get any fresh air... so, LET'S BLOW THE FUCKING ROOF OFF!"' Sangre roared.

Rybet to his credit, only flinched once she looked away.

' _As much as I enjoy verbally abusing Ry, did no-one remember that it's a magic school? Meaning there might be protection again people like us_?' Silver signed while rolling her eyes.

'Ha! _Thank you_ Silver, for being a reasonable human being.' Rybet said smugly.

' _Shut up, I'm still pissed you let my favourite little bro go missing_.' She singed with narrow eyes.

'Right, moving on... any ideas?'

Baby grinned and took out some fireworks from inside his jacket, 'Oh I'm sooo glad you asked.'

 

 

**HOGWARTS**

 

 

Shadow was interrupted from his eating when he felt a light shove on his side. Looking up at Blaise he caught him looking frantically around.

' _Shit_. Here wear this.' Blaise said, transforming his plate into a very hard looking baseball hat. Shadow put it on with a little bit of apprehension. 

'What's going on?' Shadow asked fearfully. 

'Weasleys.' 

'Whats that?'

'Demons from hell with surprisingly good hair.' 

'Oh...' Shadow whispered looking a bit lost. 'Okay.'

 

From the teachers table a very disgruntled Dumbledore stood up.

'What is the meaning of this my fellow boys?' He said with a twinkly gaze, looking down at the two Weasley twins who seemed to cause more trouble than ADHD pixies on coke who just got told no rules apply.

'Well you see my old...'

'But very handsome Professor...'

'Gred and I where using a completely normal map...'

'For no mysterious...'

'Nor nefarious reason...'

'When suddenly...'

'Quite out of the blue...'

'We seemed too notice something very strange...'

'Very strange indeed...'

'And considering this is Hogwarts...'

'And we are us...'

'Well it truly is quite a remarkable feat...'

'A remarkable and tasteful feat to be able to shock us.'

Because Dear Professor, it would seem that either Harry Potter somehow managed to raise from the dead...'

'Which we're all for happening aren't we Gred?'

'Oh very much so Forge.' 

'Or it would seem we have a prankster with even better glammers and befuddlement charms than us.'

'Well at leat they don't have the charms of our personality...'

'Quite right my good-looking brother.'

 

Dumbledore stood perfectly still.

'I'm sorry, could you please repeat that?'

At this Snape bellowed in.

'Allow me to summarise: a Harry Potter look-a-like is in this castle and seems to have enough magic to trick this so called map.' He said dryly, stopping the twins who had just taken a rather large amount of air to repeat It all, not seeming to care about the glare the twins sent him for interrupting. 

'.... I see. And do you have any idea where this boy might be?' Albus inquired.

Without turning from Dumbledore, Snape snapped, 'Blaise!'

'Yes Professor.'

'The boy.'

'I'd really rather not Sir.'

'Well I'd really rather not take five hundred points from Slytherin but...' he let the threat hang in the air.

 

Shadow who had only been able to hear one side of the conversation was very confused when suddenly he was being told to stand up by Blaise. Cautiously he stood and walked behind the boy, going over defence of offence tactics in his head. They stopped suddenly and Shadow gasped,

'You're the man who kidnapped me!' 

Whisperings broke out over the Hall and Snape had the decency to look embarrassed.

'Severus what is the meaning of this? Did you bring the boy into the school?' Minerva said icily from her chair where she'd been observing it all.

'Well, yes...'

'And you didn't think to alert the authorities that there was someone using illegal potions?'

'Well, no-'

'And did you manage to _loose_ the boy within the few hours he's been here?'

'Technically, he escaped...'

'Escaped from what?'

'Well the chair I tied him too but in my defence-'

'Your did _what_?'

'If I may...' Shadow interrupted, 'this could all be resolved if you just let me go?'

'As we will. But first you're going to have to talk to the Auror's department force about those pesky little _illegal_ glammors or polyjuice potion you're using.' Minerva said staring holes down at the illusion. She had loved that boy, had known little Harry when he was just a wee babe. It had crushed her when he had turned down the offer at Hogwarts and when Dumbledore had sent her down to investigate, well, she couldn't exactly remember what happened. She remembered him saying something about another school and had remembered feeling like she should- no _had_ to walk away and leave him with those muggles. But why? She never would have done that... just accepted that he wasn't going so easily and leave...

'Sorry miss but I have no idea what that is.' The boy said.

'Severus, go get any potions you think necessary. Everyone- please leave the dining Hall unless you're directly involved.' There where quite a few grumbles as everyone except Draco, Pansy, Blaise, the Twins and a handful of teachers emptied out. 'We'll hold out on calling for the Aurors yet.'

A few minutes later Shadow had been told to sit in a chair and people started to start prodding him with a wooden stick thing.

'I don't get it! Not a single spell is working! These should work on even the most powerful spellwork!' Severus said feverishly. Nothing had worked. 

Nothing.

He'd thought it would just be a simple case of _finite cantantum_  but of course the bastard had to make life difficult for him. All Snape wanted was to get Lily's eyes to stop staring at him with such sadness and _despair_. 

'Perhaps, Severus...' Dumbledore had mused, 'we should use your special version of _Vertillisium_  on the boy?'

'Albus he's just a boy!' Minerva interjected.

'For all we know he could be a fifty year old man.' Snape replied.

'Um, hi, sorry not sure if you forgot about us,' Pansy said with crossed arms and and raised brow, 'But Draco here is pretty fucking-' 

'Language Mrs Parkinson.'

'Ugh. Pretty _darn_ good at potions and what was it you said to me about Snape's personal collection of that particular potion?'

'I said it was barbaric.' Draco said scowling. At the twins questioning look he continued, 'It makes you feel pain for every time you try to resist. Each time you resist the pain goes up, it can even rival the crutiatus curse. And you will _not_ be using it on my friend.'

Albus' eyes twinkled dangerously,

'Severus- bring the potion.'

And with that he shot out his wand arm and made ropes appear from nowhere and tie the boy to the chair, ignoring his tears of confusion.

Shadow was so confused. He'd tried to make the boy Blaise and Draco like him. But then they let him be tied up and wouldn't look in his direction so he didn't know what was happening.

He'd tried so hard to be a good boy.

Why couldn't anyone love him?

_Why_? 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy y'all, hope you liked my new chapter! Reviews make my day and rlly help me :)  
> Also wondering if anyone would want to help beta? if you're interested just let me know x


	9. Now That's Just Fucking Rude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit just doesn't seem to get better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for so long, I'm in the middle of GCSE's and lemme tell u- they suck. And I know this is a reeeeeeeally short chapter but don't worry, I got a long one coming up...

 

**HOGWARTS**

 

Things weren't going like they should.

Okay, technically they literally never did but this was just getting ridiculous.

In all the stories Pansy read as a child, the witch or wizard would always escape the chains and defeat the bad guy just in time for dinner.

_So why weren't the chains fucking breaking!_

Ah yes, the other thing. Old Dumbledore had decided to place invisible chains on the fucking red monstrosities and her darling crew of Slytherins. Speaking of which, her honorary Slytherin was about to be torchored and pansy should really do something about that...

'Oi, Dipshit!' Everyone turned to face her. Draco looked at her with an increadious expression,

'Pansy! For Merlin's sake! If you're going to curse at someone do it with your wand and with proper grammar! I mean _really_ where is your class your utter- Wait stop!'

Unfortunately for them, Pansy's plan had actually caused Dumbledore to be able to place five drops of that forsaken potion onto Shadow's tongue. Ok, she's not an expert at things, but like- that was really anti-climatic. And it had been a good plan! Dumblesnore was supposed to fall for it not fucking _Draco_!

 

'Is this your true appearance?' Albus asked.

'Yes.' Shadow said with a raised eyebrow.

'Do you... do you live with your Aunt and Uncle?'

Shadow hesitated. Legally he did... so he nodded but felt a bit of discomfort and struggled to hide the wince, unknowing that most people would have been yelling by now.

'Tell me your name.' Albus said calmly.

'Shadow.' He said looking confused.

'Is that your birth name?' 

_Ahhh. Finally_ Albus thought as the boy let out a gasp of pain. He must have some secrets that should be exposed for the Greater Good.

'Please, what is this? Make it stop,' Shadow said, his eyes darting around wildly.

'Your real name.'

'FB!' He said desperately and shuddered in the relief that came. His back still felt that fantom pain of Uncle's belt.

'That's short for something. What is it? Tell me!' 

Minerva and even Snape stepped forwards,

'Albus stop this at once! Look at him! This is inhumane!' Snape said to the shock of the others. he wouldn't admit it but seeing Lily's eyes in that much pain just crushed him.

'Please!' Shadow begged. 'Please don't make me!' There was pressure in his ears now, it felt just like The Night, where his Uncle had hurt him so bad his hearing left him just like everything else. Eventually though he couldn't take it anymore...

'Freak!' He said heaving.

Silence.

Everyone stood in silence watching the broken boy.

'My name is Freak.' He said looking up through his lashes, tears in his and everyones eyes.

And yet his only thought was of the scar going through his chest.

_~~The Freak Who Lived To Die.~~ _

 

 


	10. And I Oop-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happen to the Lost Boys.... it's not good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Posts new chapter*  
> *fUckiNg RUnS FoR CovEr*

 

 

  **MIDDLE OF FUCKING NOWHERE**

The fireworks were ready to be lit.

The Lost Boys were ready to doubt their decision to be there because _ oh my god it's so cold _ .

And because the boys were useless and had set up the fireworks all wrong- which Silver didn't even know was possible to do, but when she tried, it uh... it didn't end well, well basically they'd all been side lined by Sangre and so were smoking a cig.

As Baby took another drag, he had a thought,

"Oi, Sangre! I've been thinking-"

"Didn't know you knew how." She cut him off dryly.

"Haha, you're so fucking funny. Anyway, I was thinking we should change the name of our little band of misfits."

Shocked silence followed the statement.

"And why the hell would we do that?" Sangre asked, continuing with her job. "Well, I just thought it's a bit sexist. I mean, you're a girl and so is Silver and it's called the Lost Boys and I dunno, I just feel bad. Like we're suppressing you." Baby said earnestly.

The girls looked at him incredulously. 

"I think I speak for both of us when I say just the thought is enough for us. We like the name but thank you for the consideration, love." Silver signed. They were touched, but when you live on the streets, and your baby brother had just been kidnapped, you kinda have bigger issues than your fucking gang name.

"Yeah, I guess." Baby shrugged as he passed the cig to Rybet who took it and finished it off.

"Alright!" Sangre clapped,  "I'm done."

"Oh, darling," A new voice drawled. The group turned quickly to face him, bearing their weapons, (a lighter, knife, firework box and... is that a book? Okay sure, fine, Rybet can fight with a goddamned book. At least it's better than a fucking fireworks box- looking at you Baby). "We’re not anywhere near done." Baby let out a low whistle and bristled a bit when his family sent him a look.

"What? Red-head over there is bloody hot." He said with a wink.

"I'm flattered?" Bill said, a little confused. He had just wanted to get his pouch back. His mom had bought it for him on his first day of  working for the goblins and he hadn't exactly been expecting to be hit on by another red head. Although he'd guess that this guy's hair colour was the result of a charm. Not to boast or anything but  _ his  _ hair was natural.

"Why are you here?" Came a new voice. He turned to give her his full attention and- Oh! There was the thief.

And  _ shit  _ she was _ so fucking beautiful _ .

He glanced down to see a knife the girl with the afro had passed her and gulped.

She might be beautiful, but she was also really bloody fucking dangerous.

Damnit, he was falling in love.

But it's not like he can ask her to marry him just yet. Best to just play it slow... Maybe get to know her and, you know, maybe not get stabbed.

Yeah, that sounds like a  _ wonderful _ idea.

"I'm here for something you stole." He said with a wink.  _ Like my goddamned heart! _

"We don't have it." She said stepping forward.

"But you do." He replied following her lead and stepping closer.

"But we don't." Closer.

"But you do." Closer.

"But we don't."  _ Closer _ .

"But you do."  _ Closer _

Sangre looked up and cursed herself for getting lost in the argument to not realise how close they'd gotten. They had definitely breached personal boundaries. 

_ Oops? _

He leaned close to her so that his mouth was by her ear. She cursed herself for shivering as he whispered, " _ Accio pouch _ ."

He leaned back with a smug smile on his face with the pouch in his hand.

_ Double oops? _

"So," he said casually, "You wanna tell me why you're trying to break into Hogwarts? I mean, my brothers would be proud of your sense of style and all," he gestured to the pile of fireworks, "but I have to say that Perce may hold some objections and I really don't want to be in the middle of another family feud." He leaned back on a tree branch, "So if you want my help in whatever you’re doing, I'm gonna need some convincing. So, lay it on me." He said, spreading his arms wide.

"Why the hell would we want your help? We stole from you, that doesn't exactly put us in people’s good book!" Sangre exclaimed as she crossed her arms.

"Well normally yeah, but I'm curious."

"Well, we're not telling you." Sangre said stubbornly.

'We're here to save out brother Shadow!' Baby blurted suddenly.

Everyone stared at him.

'Did you... did you honestly just tell a guy we  _ just   _ met everything?' Rybet said in disbelief.

'What? He's hot!  _ Y mira el hombre, el quiere casar con nuestra jefe _ .' (and look at the man, he wants to marry our boss.) Baby said, waggling his eyebrows. Sangre stalked forwards and Bill thought he saw the boy start muttering prayers in Spanish under his breath before he decided to intervene,

'Hey, would one of you mind telling me why we need to save your brother in the first place?'

'We're good.' Silver signed and Rybet said at the same time. Bill looked over to Baby with a pout and saw him tapping his foot and looking everywhere except at his face. But alas, his resolve cracked,

'Alright fine! This Professor Snape dude decided to kidnap our brother, but we don't know why and considering his past, well, we're really scared about how he could react.' He gushed out. Rybet pinched the bridge of him nose and Sangre started muttering about how murder was bad and illegal. They really needed to have a talk with Baby about keeping his goddamned mouth shut- no matter how good looking the interrogator may be.

'Oh. Well why didn't you just say so.  I'll help you out no problem.'

'Huh?' Rybet said.

'Yeah, I hate that slimy git, and if he took your brother then I most certainly want to help. Also, it might help to get into the castle with a curse-breaker on your side. And I'm sure I can get Fred and George on my side as well.'

'So, you want to help us break into the school because you hate a teacher?' Sangre said suspiciously.  She hadn’t been at school for years but even she knew that this was weird.

'Well, for that and because you have the same face my mum had when she realised Percy wasn't coming home for Christmas. Didn't want to be associated with a bunch of blood traitors I guess.' He said solemnly, making everyone feel kinda down. Suddenly he clapped, startling everyone, 'Sorry,’ He smiled sheepishly, ‘I just dropped my whole life story on you and we haven't actually told each other our names.' He grinned. 'I'm Bill Weasley.'

The Lost Boys startled. Holy shit, he was right. They never told him their names.

'My names Sangre. This is Silver, Baby and Rybet.'

'Hi, nice to meet you.' Bill said and signed clumsy. The Lost Boy's stared in shock.

'How'd you know?' Silver signed.

'My friend has trouble hearing and has the same concentrated face around new people when trying to figure out how he speaks.'

Sangre would never admit it but her heart kinda swooned when she heard that. 

'Alright fine. You can help.'

'Well about that...' Came a new voice. Once again, they all swivelled to face the new voice only to come face to face with an old man with a long beard and twinkly eyes. Okay this is just getting ridiculous! Will people please stop fucking sneaking up on them! 'I'm afraid I can't allow you to steal back Harry.'

'Who the hell is Harry?' Baby said growling. Bill startled for two reasons. Number one being; the change in Baby was  _ terrifying _ . Bill had only seen Baby as playful but now he realised that maybe the scary look wasn't just an act. The second being the name. Now he knew that the likelihood of it being  _ Harry _ Harry was very low, but it was there. Oh  _ Merlin _ , what if he’d been flirting with Harry  _ fucking _ Potter’s sister? Wait- Harry Potter doesn’t have a sister. Oh thank small mercies. I  mean it would have been really awkward considering how Bill used to babysit Harry back when Lily and James were alive  so that the couple could go on a date or do Order buissness...

'Ah yes, you would know him as Shadow. Well,’ he amended,  ‘soon you won't know him at all.' He smiled.

'Albus what the hell is the meaning of th-'

'I'm sorry my dears, it's for the greater good.' Albus said with a maniacal smile.

'What's going on?' Sangre cried and Bill started to back up in fear.

'He's going to make us forget.' Bill realised with fear. 'Albus that's illegal!'

_ Shadow _

_ Shadow _

_ Shadow _

_ Shad- _

'Obliviate.'

_ Who? _

  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically I was supposed to have posted this yesterday because I finished exams but when I went to post it IT DECIDED TO DELETE ITS SELF.  
> And tbh I was so pissed I refused to even attempt to re-write what I did because I thought it must be a sign to not post it. But then I felt bad... so here ya go x  
> Also, MASSIVE SHOUT OUT TO MY AMAZING BETA 67mpala! They really are the best!


	11. Snape Stops Being A Snake- not a Slytherin snake, just the normal venomous personality type

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shit goes from bad to worse

 

**HOGWARTS**

 

Well then. This certainly ruined his plans. 

 

The noise of the teachers and the few students who had not left the Hall, was deafening. Pansy and Draco were the loudest with shouts of panic and anger. They were furious that Albus Dumbledore made their little Shadow suffer through that. Albus silenced them and temporarily petrified them so he could think.

 

He had been planning to be the one to save Mr. Harry Potter from his dismal home. But when Mr. Harry Potter got himself dead he had to come up with another option. He started to groom Mr. Neville Longbottom to take his place. And then Harry Potter was startlingly revealed to be alive. 

 

But not… Not like he should be.

 

Good Merlin! He couldn't have some mentally scarred  _ idiot _ as ‘The Beacon of Light.’ This must be rectified. And rectified it shall be.

 

Some simple memory altering Legilimency and loyalty charms should do the trick.

_ Yes... _ he mused,  _ it shall work indeed. _

 

But first- using mass  Legilimens (a highly illegal technique that is virtually impossible for all but the most powerful wizards, and powerful Albus was), Albus entered everyone's mind, everyone still in the Great Hall, that is. He started to mask their true memories of the interrogation (because that's what it was- an interrogation) behind a barrier of the fake memories he would implant. He made it so that they knew nothing about Harry Potter except that he was The-Boy-Who-Lived. And thus, when they all had a look of awe on their faces, he pushed them out of the room (after administering the loyalty charms) so that Albus could properly introduce Harry. 

 

Or so they thought.

 

They thought he would be giving the boy a proper introduction to Hogwarts.

This was not true. Albus was more concerned with The Greater Good. 

And so, as much as it pained Albus to do so, it was time to crush Harry's spirit.

Shame...

 

Yet, truly the shame belonged to Albus if he thought he could get past Severus Snape's shield.

For Merlin's sake!

We're talking about  _ Severus Snape _ . _ The _ Severus Snape!

And so, when Dumbledore dismissed everyone so he could  tortue speak to Harry alone, Snape left the room. He dutifully followed the rest from the room and then quickly passed through Draco's shield to see how the old fool had masked his  tortue session questioning.

 

_ 'Harry, my dear boy, would you mind if we used something similar to truth serum on you? We need your consent to use it,' Albus said. _

_ The boy gave him an understanding smile. 'Of course! I understand that the safety of the school must be your top priority.' _

_ Albus let out a jolly laugh, 'Indeed, it is!' _

 

Snape let out a disgusted sneer.  _ Who the  _ _ hell _ _ would believe the boy to be so happy after being kidnapped? _

 

_ The two let out a smile and suddenly there was a small bottle of Veritaserum in his hand. _

 

_ For fucks sake! This is getting ridiculous! This fake memory has so many holes in it, it looks like Albus was just being downright lazy. _

 

_ Everyone _ knew you couldn't summon the truth potion, it was locked in Snape's personal stores. His stores had precautions to prevent things like senile old headmasters from using his things.

But ~no~,  _ somehow _ it was suddenly possible.

 

_ Albus made a big show about asking for consent and the boy (he wouldn't call him a name until he was certain of what he preferred to be called) nodded. And thus began a very different tale: _

_ 'Is this your true appearance?' Albus asked. _

_ 'Yes.' the boy said with a raised eyebrow. _

_ 'Do you… Do you live with your Aunt and Uncle?' _

_ 'Of course! They're lovely people, truly. Without them I wouldn't have become who I am today! Unfortunately my magic hating Aunt -Aunt Marge I mean, not Aunt Petunia- made me turn down the offer to go here, after fabricating the lie of another school who wished for me to go there. She told me my parents had gone there and the only thing I want is to be brave like them.'  _

 

_ 'You have got to be kidding me.' _ Snape thought incredulously.

_ 'There is no way bravery would have come up naturally in that conversation. The old fool must have wished to pepper in the fact that his parents were Gryfindors- probably as a warning to my snakes for them to back off.' _

 

_ 'And the other thing. Clever, _ ' Snape thought,  _ ' _ _ Very _ _ clever. Very clever indeed, to have the fact that this boy had ended up on the streets and living with a gang, hidden. To have it hidden in a way so that it could not fall on Albus.' _

 

However the fact still remained that the boy should have been in Hogwarts, and yet... Blaming an Aunt that no one would _ever_ think to check out; it was smart. However much Snape despised to admit it, the Headmaster did have his moments where he had a slightly ingenious idea. Even if said idea masked the truth it was still ingenious. Even if it was _monumentally_ _stupid._

 

_ 'What's your name?' _

_ 'Harry Potter.' _

Everyone gasped in shock and-

' _ Oh dear Merlin!' _

-Did Albus seriously think Draco would  _ fucking swoon before fainting _ ?!

Give them  _ some _ credit!

His snakes don't bloody  _ faint _ .

 

_ Albus turned to face everyone, 'Well then! It turns out I was right! This is, in fact, our saviour. Would you mind terribly if I asked for some privacy while I help him adjust to his new life?' It was asked a question but phrased an order. He had his 'grandfather mask' on and no one thought to question him. _

 

As everyone left Snape could see the sadness in Pansy and Draco's eyes, the thought that he must have been tricking them for this boy was so different to the one they'd been with last night. But even with the altering of the memories, he still saw the sadistic smile as he turned back to the boy.

 

Snape cast an eavesdropping charm on the inside of the door just before it slipped shut on them. He slipped into an alcove right outside the Great Hall to listen as Dumbledore started to speak again.

 

 inside of the door just before the heavy doors banged shut. He slipped into an alcove to listen as his wand relayed the sound from inside the Great Hall. Snape managed to cast a Disillusionment Charm on himself and a Silencing Charm on the alcove he was currently in just before Dumbledick started to speak again.

 

“Harry, my dear boy, I hope that you understand that what I just did was for the Greater Go- OOF!”

 

Snape heard a thump and a groan. It sounded like Harry had kicked the old man in the stomach and made him lose his breath as the sound had cut off sharply. Go Harry. Maybe you could kick him again? He definitely deserves it since he just messed with STUDENT MEMORIES!

 

“‘The Greater Good’?! The pain you just put me through was for the ‘Greater Good’?!” Harry’s voice was shaky with pain as well as anger and fear. “I don’t know any of you bloody people! I don’t fucking want anything you do with you fucking kidnappers and torturers! I want to go home! My family-”

 

“Silencio!” Harry’s progressively louder voice cut off suddenly as the Old Maniac’s rang out.

 

“Your ‘family’ is currently just inside the wards and are currently developing  a plan to get in here and rescue you. That will not be happening however. as soon as I modify your memory the next thing I’ll do is deal with them.”

 

The sound of struggling and moving chains could be heard while Dumbledore was speaking. The sound cut off when the next spell was fired.

 

”Legilimens.”

 

A few minutes later Snape could hear the chains being removed and vanished. Dumbledore had finished playing with Harry Potter’s memories.

 

“Harry, dear boy, would you mind waiting just here while I go and find the Sorting Hat so you can be sorted into your house?”

 

Severus figured Albus must have planted false memories in the boy’s head to compensate for the time lost and what was supposed to be the giving of information.

 

“Of course Headmaster! Please, take your time!” a happy voice chirped. The voice of Harry Potter.

 

Severus removed all his charms as the Headmaster strode past and out towards the Main Doors to go ‘deal’ with Harry’s family.

 

_ Oh shit. Shit shit shit shit shit. This is not good. This is very not good. I have to help with this shit or we might all die from Albus’  _ insane _ manipulations. _

 

_ Oh, Merlin help us all. Or our world will burn to ashes. _

  
  
  



	12. If...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is just a quick filler of what's going to happen In the later chapters as well as give you a little something to nibble on while I finish the rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, I'm really sorry for not updating for so long but I've been really bloody busy with work and a looooot has happened lately that I won't bother you with but that you so much for staying with me xxx

 

 

 

_Hi._

_My name is Harry._

_Harry Potter._

_I've lived a pretty okay life._

_Ya see, my parents died and so my relatives took me in and sure they weren't always the best but that all changed when I went to Hogwarts!_

_I couldn't go straight away because it wasn't safe and I lived a great life until a nasty Slytherin took me away. I met some great people, Ron and Hermione and... don't tell anyone but I kinda have a crush on her. Wouldn't that be great? The Boy Who lived and the smartest witch of this age? It was meant to be!_

_I learnt that I was amazing at DADA but I kinda knew I would be_

_I learn that my God-father didn't love me and had actually helped his friend Peter Pettigrew kill my parents_

_I learnt that the other houses aren't really any good because how can you fight evil wizards with your head stuck down a book? Or by offering them a cookie? Or... well let's be honest, all slytherins are just evil. But I belong in the best house._

_I have an awesome family of Gryffindors- we're all smart and brave and can't bare slimy gets like Malfoy. Ugh, even the name makes me shudder. I want to defeat Voldemort and learn how to purge the magical world of any Dark Wizards, I'll probably become an Aura. I've only been at Hogwarts for about nine months now and the summer is only a bit less than a month away but I can honestly say while I can't wait to see my relatives, I will miss my awesome friends..._

_I'm known as the Boy Who Lived- but you can call me Harry. Just Harry._

_And none of this would be possible without Dumbledore._

_It's all because of him._

_Thank you Dumbledore_

 

 

NO! STOP REMEMBER! PLEASE LET ME OUT! LETMEOUTLETMEOUT

I WANT TO REMEMBER

I WANT DRACO AND SILVER AND RYBET, SANGRE, BABY AND MY REAL FAMILY AND CUNNING AND DETERMINED AS SLYTHERINS

I WANT TO REMEMBER

H E L P   M E

 

 

_Hi._

_My name is Shadow._

_I've lived a fucked up life._

_Ya see, I'm a freak and so that's how my relatives treated me._

_I'm not saying they where wrong but when my Uncle- that would be Uncle Vernon took away my pride then hearing, well it all became a bit much for me to handle and so I ran away. And... I found a family._

_I learnt to fight._

_I Learnt to survive._

_I learnt that there is bravery in learning when to back down and simply try to find the best solution for you and those yo love. I was spying on one of those people I love when I man took me to this school. And I met this boy. This amazing beautiful boy who was the opposite to me in every way but who I wanted to know. I liked him. A lot. His name was Draco but if I'd had the chance I would have called him Dray._

_If I'd had the chance we would have shared our first kiss after knowing each other for six when we where lying by the Astronomy Tower and I blurted out that I didn't know why he hung out with me, why I was his best friend and he kissed me lightly and told me 'there are more reasons why I like you then there are stars in the sky.'_

_If I'd had the chance I would have learnt that being gay was fine and that I wasn't a Freak just for wanting a boy to hold me instead of a girl- my Uncle never had anything bad to say about girls being together and sometimes if we say a couple in the streets he'd even get the same look he had in his eyes before he punished me_

_if I'd had the chance I would have learnt that I wasn't a Freak but loved_

_If I'd had the chance I would have had sleepovers with Pansy and Blaise and found out about the dark haired girls crush on a book loving Gryffindor_

_If I'd had the chance the Lost Boys would have been introduced to a nervous Dray where he would then offer his home for all of us to live, and we would have all been off the streets_

_If..._

_But none of this happened._

_And my family?_

_We'd been a bit dysfunctional- half of us thieves and the other half 'trouble' but they hadn't seen me as Freak. For them, I was Shadow. Just Shadow. But it all got taken away because of Dumbledore._

_None of this would have happened without Dumbledore._

_It's all because of him._

_Thanks. Thanks Dumbledore._

 

No. Your name is Harry. We've heard your story though. We know how it ends, how it was always destined to end. In death. And so, let us hear about the others.

After all, you are just living in your minds Shadow.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyone has any ideas of what they would like to happen I'm completely open to suggestions  
> please feel free to comment and leave Kuddos xxxxx


	13. The Truth Behind Slytherin's Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so for all of those who have been keeping up with this story- THANK YOU SO MUCH IT MEANS THE WORLD :)  
> I really hope you like this little peak into Draco's perspective and that you think I portrayed him okay :))  
> if you like it please leave kudos or comments because they're honestly the best

_ When I was younger, I had a fascination with the stars. _

_ Mother always told me it was because I loved to wish happiness on everyone and perhaps that was true... _

_ Now, I think I love the stars so much because of how distant they are from everything. _

_ How unaffected. _

When Draco saw that your house and parentage essentially told people everything you needed to know about someone, he decided to embrace that particular characteristic. Hence the Slytherin mask was created. He'll have you know that he perfected it to the point where he gained the title of the Prince of Slytherin!

Forget that title! He didn't even want it! All he wanted was the title of friend. Maybe even boyfriend one day? 

When Draco met Shadow all those desires amplified. He didn't know what it was about him? But those eyes... Those goddamned eyes were his undoing. Wizards have, well, not exactly soulmates? They're given multiple people who have the potential to be. They usually they either become your best friend - much like Pansy - or more. And for one moment, one fucked up moment Draco honestly thought he was the one for me.

He was wrong.

Why did he have to be wrong! 

It was all a fucking show for him! It had to have been! And The Prince of  _ fucking _ Slytherin’s stupid fucking brain fell for his tricks and still! Still after all this time he can't even  _ look _ at him without feeling this painful tugging in his chest! You’d think that as a Slytherin he’d know when someone was playing him huh? 

The Merlin-damned Boy-Who-Lived interested in a slimy Slytherin... Ha! Not very fucking likely.

When Shadow came out of the room with Dumbledore it was like he'd changed… Or maybe he just showed his true colours...

 

 

**9 MONTHS AGO**

_ We all waited nervously just down the hall, waiting for Shadow - or I guess Harry? - to come out. The Weasley twins- some of the only ones in the family I could bear - looked equally as anxious as they paced up and down the corridor. Normally Slytherins and Gryffindors would rather die than share the same air but this was a special occasion. And anyway, I didn't really have an issue with any of the ones standing here. I looked up from where I was leaning against the wall. Pansy held my arm loosely as she rested her head against my shoulder when Granger groaned. I could see Pansy mentally restrain herself from making sure the girl was alright and despite all that was happening, I couldn't help but snicker quietly at her obvious crush. Well, obvious for a Slytherin. _

_ "You okay over there, Granger?" I drawled, mostly for Pansy's peace of mind but also out of curiosity. She looked up, shocked. Her bushy hair bouncing from the movement from where she sat huddled next to the youngest male Weasley. _

_ "Um... Yeah, I guess. It's just- Dumbledore's been a bit odd lately, and I didn't like how he acted in there. My head's pounding as well, probably need to drink some water I guess," she said, smiling shyly. I swear I felt Pansy coo and sigh, muttering in my ear about how freaking cute she was when stressed. Ughhhh! Crushes are so stupid! Thank Merlin I would never stoop so low as to get one.... I wonder what Shadow get's like when ruffled? I bet he's really cute... _

_ Anywho! _

_  "I thought it would kill a Gryffindor to admit the Leader of the Light wasn't perfect," I said, arching my eyebrow. Granger huffed and Youngest Male Weasley, okay that's a mouthful to say every time, I might just stick to Ron in my head, got all red in the face. _

_ "Oi, no need to be so rude! Dumbledore's just being odd... I'm sure it's nothing." _

_ "Of course," I smirked. "It's nothing." I quietly laughed at how much information Gryffindors gave out, so freely as well. I let out a harsh puff of air as Pansy discreetly elbowed me in the gut, probably wanting to make friends with the bloody Lions. _

_ Why couldn't I have normal backstabbing allies? _

_ This bloody 'friend' business was giving me bruises. _

_ "My apologies, Ganger," I said with a pained smile through clenched teeth. Good Merlin apologising is hard! "Just a bit on edge." At that everyone seemed to stop what they were doing and through an unspoken agreement everyone sat down. _

_ "Call me Hermione," She said with a slight smile. When no one else spoke she glared at Ron. _

_ "Errr… Yeah, mate call me Ron. I mean, you don't seem to be the prick I always thought you were, so you might as well." I stared at him, unimpressed at his lack of decorum and subtlty. I mean, sure we never really talked, never had a reason to. I never insulted his family, nor Muggleborns, and he only ever insulted Slytherin as a whole. And considering three quarters of the school did the same, well, I can't exactly blame him now can I? (Yes I can!) Fred, George, and Blaise who had been perfectly quiet from the moment the Hall had been cleared out to now, all introduced themselves. _

_ I can't tell you exactly what we talked about for the next ten minutes, but we seemed to have reached an unspoken promise. That while by no means would we be overt about our friendship, there was, in fact, a friendship to speak of. By the end we'd all shuffled around so that Blaise was tucked in between Fred and George whilst they attempted to learn Spanish, Pansy and Hermione were practically attached at the hip, whispering about something or other, and Ron and I were having a heated debate about Quidditch which would have come across as unfriendly if it weren't for the sniggers that kept coming out of the both of us when we made terrible jokes. _

_ \--------------- _

_ But then Shadow came out, or as Draco would later learn, Harry, and as he didn't even have that privilege of name- Potter as he should be called when stupid, dark Snakes were involved, wearing a Gryffindor coloured tie and a smirk that made the easy smile on both Ron's and Draco’s face fall off. _

 

**PRESENT**

"Out of my way, Malfoy!" Potter snarled while knocking into his shoulder as he disappeared into the Charms classroom. Ron and Hermione, who somehow had kept their unofficial promise of friendship with him, smiled apologetically as they ran after Potter, Hermione telling him off for his behaviour while he plastered an apologetic smile on his face and blushed.

Damn it! Why couldn't he have looked at Draco that way! It's not like he’s envious of her... that would be daft. Yup, daft. Not totally justified seeing as he called dibs and saw that boys cute tush first...

But this year had been weird and it only seemed to be getting worse. And no, he wasn’t only thinking about not getting to even  _ speak _ to his totally not there crush, let alone make Potter smile.

First,  _ Potter _ became the Golden Boy of Gryffindor instead of the boy of his dreams- uh pretend he didn’t say that.

Second there were times, usually after meals, where Ron and Hermione would be just as awful with the hating Slytherins as Potter seemed to be until they would seemingly come out of it, apologising madly, Hermione and then, after some time (even though he'd deny it to his last breath), Ron, on the verge of tears over their attitude. The sudden changes of attitude caused a strain on their friendship but while Draco was certain that he'd just been played by Potter, for some reason, the two Lions were certain something more was up, becoming suspicious over nothing. They need a reality check- sometimes people can be arseholes.  

The third odd thing was the fact that they hated how Potter acted sometimes and yet, for some reason they refused to tell me, they apparently  _ had _ to be friends with him. 

Fourth was purely focused on Potter. He never seemed to want to read anything himself and would never hand in any written homework and when Hermione and Ron asked him about it, he always said there was just this nagging feeling that he worked better when people read things aloud to him and that he always seemed to forget he even had homework until he walked into class. At first, Draco was sure it was a lie, that he was making up things to be different, to be lazy, for attention- honestly anything that would make him less attractive, but they told Dray that Potter honestly seemed to be confused, when reminded of either of these facts. Then, there were some of the questions he asked. He had once asked Ron in Herbology how he could understand what the teacher was saying when they turned their back. Ron had gone to Professor Sprout, who had gone to Dumbledore, who’d asked to speak to Potter in his office and the next day when confronted, Potter laughed and said that he was making a joke but always seemed a bit on edge after that meeting. Like he was scared but didn't  remember the reason.

Merlin! There were so many questions and not enough answers!

Well, there was one question Draco had answered-

Would, could, Potter, ah screw it,  _ Harry _ , ever like him? Even just as a  _ friend _ ?

Don't be so fucking  _ stupid _ , idiot. 

Of course not. 

The  _ Golden Boy _ would  _ never _ look at a  _ Slytherin Freak _ with anything but hate, disgust and  _ loathing _ .

Because Slytherins and Gryffindors will never be more than enemies, only ever showing a reflection of what they could have turned out to be.

And let’s be honest- no one,  _ no one _ would ever want to be associated with even a reflection of him. Not when it means being a dirty Slytherin.

It’s life. Get the fuck over it.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, to be fair it could have been more angsty and I hope this chapter gave you some questions...  
> so the next chapter is either going to be from Dumbledores perspective where questions will be answered or from Blaise's where more questions will be raised but you start to understand some things about that particular Slytherin  
> I also thought I ask if anyone has a particular pairing they might like to see because who knows, it could happen ;)


End file.
